


Die zwei Schönen

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik zieht in eine neue Stadt und muss schweren Herzens sein geliebtes Motorrad verkaufen. Aber dann kommt doch alles anders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die zwei Schönen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> Liebe Blue_Night,
> 
> dieses Werk möchte ich Dir heute schenken - von ganzem Herzen "danke" für all das, was Du für mich getan hast und tust! Ich habe wahrscheinlich noch nie so einen langen One-Shot geschrieben und Du hast jedes einzelne Wort davon verdient. Zufrieden bin ich mit meinem Werk nicht, denn es müsste perfekt sein, um nur annähernd dem gerecht zu werden, was ich Dir zu verdanken habe. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir trotzdem und ich hoffe auch, dass ich noch viele, viele Geschichten für Dich schreiben darf. Ich knuddel Dich! 
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Leser,
> 
> im Moment fällt es mir leichter, auf deutsch zu schreiben und die Idee für diese Geschichte habe ich schon länger im Kopf. Jetzt ist sie aufgeschrieben und ich hoffe, dass Ihr sie ein bisschen mögt. Wie immer: Feedback macht glücklich. ;-)

Ein letztes Mal streicht Erik über das kühle, edle Metall, über das warme, weiche Leder. „Du wirst es gut haben“, murmelt er während er seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtet. Noch ist das Taxi nicht da, noch kann er sich von seinem geliebten Motorrad verabschieden.

Die Entscheidung, es zu verkaufen, hat ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen, aber es geht nicht anders. Er wird bald umziehen, in eine Großstadt, wo er seinen Traumjob antreten wird. Er hat eine schöne Wohnung gefunden, aber leider hat diese Wohnung keine Garage und seine Schöne ist ihm viel zu wertvoll, als dass er sie auf der Straße stehen lassen will. Und um eine eigene Garage anzumieten, fehlt ihm schlicht das Geld.

„Er ist bald da“, flüstert er, denn er hat sich nie dafür geschämt, mit seinem Motorrad zu sprechen. Sie haben so viel zusammen erlebt - immer, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, was in den letzten Jahren leider viel zu oft der Fall war, hat er sich auf sein Motorrad gesetzt und ist mit ihm durch die Gegend gefahren.

Vorbei.

Er wartet immer noch auf das Taxi und blickt auf sein Motorrad, das er geputzt und schön gemacht hat für den unbekannten Käufer, der sich auf seine Annonce gemeldet hat. Er weiß nicht mal, wie alt er ist oder wo er herkommt. Er weiß nur, dass er mit dem Zug kommt, damit er das Motorrad gleich mit nach Hause nehmen kann.

Noch könnte Erik es sich anders überlegen, aber er will tapfer sein und vernünftig. Vielleicht wird er irgendwann wieder ein Motorrad haben, auch wenn es nie wieder das selbe sein wird.

Quietschende Bremsen reißen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Das Taxi ist da mit und ihm der Käufer seiner Schönen. Wie er wohl sein wird? Erik versucht sich zusammenzureißen und nicht daran zu denken, dass er sein geliebtes Motorrad gleich zum letzten Mal sehen wird. Gestern ist er noch eine Runde mit ihm - mit ihr - gefahren und das war schon schlimm genug.

Er sieht schemenhaft, wie der Käufer den Taxifahrer bezahlt und hält den Atem an.

Hoffentlich ist es jemand, der sein Motorrad verdient hat.

Langsam öffnet sich die Tür.

Hoffentlich ist es jemand, der gut mit der Schönen umgeht.

Ein Bein schwingt sich auf den Gehweg.

Hoffentlich ist es jemand...

...der ihn auf den ersten Blick umhaut.

 

***

 

„Hallo, ich bin Marco“, sagt der junge Mann, der jetzt vor ihm steht. Er trägt eine enge, schwarze Lederkombi die seine schlanke, aber athletische Figur unterstreicht. Die blonden, zerzausten Haare und die blasse Haut sind ein attraktiver Kontrast zu der dunklen Kleidung. „Ist sie das?“ fragt er, als er von Erik keine Antwort bekommt, weil Erik immer noch nur gucken kann.

„Ja“, krächzt er, bemüht, seine Fassung zurück zu bekommen. „Ich bin Erik“, sagt er endlich und hält Marco die Hand hin. Oh Gott, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass der Käufer so anziehend ist, hätte er sich mehr Mühe mit seinem Outfit gegeben. Er blickt schnell an sich hinunter und bemerkt zu seiner Beruhigung, dass er immerhin eine schicke Jeans und eins seiner besten T-Shirts anhat.

„Wieso verkauft man denn so eine Schönheit?“ fragt Marco und streicht über das kühle Metall und das weiche Leder, genau so, wie Erik es ein paar Minuten zuvor getan hat.

„Ich will sie gar nicht verkaufen“, sagt Erik leise, berührt davon, dass Marco sofort verstanden hat, dass er da ein ganz spezielles Motorrad vor sich hat. „Aber ich ziehe bald um und habe dann keinen Platz mehr.“

„Wo ziehst du denn hin?“ fragt Marco, während seine Hand immer noch auf dem Motorrad ruht.

„Nach Dortmund“, erklärt Erik, „ich hab gerade mein Studium in Sportwissenschaft abgeschlossen und habe dort einen Job bekommen. Was ist?“ Er schaut Marco erstaunt an, der plötzlich angefangen hat zu grinsen.

„Du weißt nicht, wo ich herkomme, oder?“ fragt er Erik, der den Kopf schüttelt. Verdammt, wieso haben sie darüber am Telefon eigentlich nicht gesprochen? „Aus deiner neuen Heimat“, gibt Marco selbst die Antwort.

 

***

 

„Das kann nicht sein!“ ruft Erik entgeistert, gibt es solche Zufälle?

„Doch“, sagt Marco und lächelt noch immer. Er streichelt über die Schöne und plötzlich wünscht sich Erik, dass er ihn so streicheln würde. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag“, fährt Marco fort und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchten. „Ich hab ein großes Haus in Dortmund, mit einer Garage. Warum behälst du dein Motorrad nicht und stellst es dort unter? Ich sehe doch, wie sehr du an ihr hängst.“

„Das würde gehen?“ stammelt Erik, der sein Glück kaum fassen kann.

„Unter einer Bedingung“, meint Marco und seine Augen funkeln noch mehr.

„Jede!“ ruft Erik während ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht huscht.

„Wir machen mal eine Tour zusammen. Oder ein paar,“ zwinkert Marco.

„Nichts lieber als das!“ Erik ist jetzt ganz aus dem Häuschen. Kann es sein, dass er sein Motorrad tatsächlich behalten kann und dazu noch etwas viel Wertvolleres gewinnt?

„Abgemacht!“ Marco hält Erik die Hand hin und er schlägt ein. Ihre Finger berühren sich ein bisschen länger als nötig und es fühlt sich noch besser an als das kühle Metall oder das warme Leder der Schönen.

 

***

 

„Fahr vorsichtig!“ Eine halbe Stunde später macht Marco sich auf den Weg zurück nach Dortmund. Er nimmt die Schöne gleich mit. Am liebsten hätte Erik ihn gefragt, ob sie nicht noch einen Kaffee miteinander trinken wollen, aber es ist schon spät und Marco will bei Tageslicht zu Hause ankommen.

„Vertraust du mir?“ hat Marco gefragt, als er sich auf die Schöne geschwungen hat. Er könnte einfach mit dem Motorrad durchbrennen, Erik hat keine Sicherheit. Aber ja, er vertraut ihm. Manchmal muss man eben etwas riskieren im Leben.

„Ja, ich vertraue dir“, hat Erik geantwortet, die Finger fest um sein Handy geklammert, auf dem Marco seine Adresse und seine Telefonnummer eingespeichert hat.

„Ich melde mich, wenn ich angekommen bin“, sagt Marco und dann setzt er den Helm auf und fährt davon.

Die Schöne und der Schöne, denkt Erik bevor er zurück geht in die Wohnung, weiter Kisten packen, seine Gedanken ganz bei seiner neuen Bekanntschaft.

 

***

Drei Wochen später ist es endlich so weit. Erik schließt das letzte Mal die Tür seiner Wohnung hinter sich, bevor er in den Umzugswagen klettert. Ein paar hundert Kilometer Fahrt liegen vor ihm und vor seinem Vater, der ihm geholfen hat. Der Abschied von seinem alten Zuhause macht Erik wehmütig, aber noch viel mehr freut er sich auf sein neues Leben. Seinen ersten Job, die neue Wohnung.

Auf Marco.

Sie haben in den letzten Tagen öfters miteinander geschrieben und Marco hat ihm versichert, dass es der Schönen gut geht und dass er sich auf ihre erste gemeinsame Tour freut. Und jetzt kann es Erik kaum mehr erwarten, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.

„Seid ihr schon unterwegs?“ bekommt er als Nachricht auf sein Handy, als sie gerade eine Pause machen.

„Ja, noch etwa zwei Stunden“, schreibt Erik zurück.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Motorrad gemacht?“ will Eriks Vater wissen, als sie schon kurz vor dem Ziel sind.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte,“ meint Erik und erzählt ihm, was vor drei Wochen passiert ist. Sein Herz klopft richtig laut, als sie das Ortsschild passieren. Er wird hier in ein neues Leben starten und hoffentlich wird es ein gutes.

Langsam biegen sie in die Straße ein, in der Erik in Zukunft wohnen wird. „Wie sieht er denn aus, dein Marco?“ fragt Eriks Papa, doch noch bevor Erik antworten kann, meint sein Vater: „So in etwa wie der junge Mann, der da vorne vor deiner Haustür steht?“

Erik glaubt, dass ein Herzschlag einen Moment lang aussetzt. Marco ist tatsächlich gekommen, er wartet vor dem Haus.

„Hey!“ ruft Erik erfreut, als er aus dem Auto springt, „das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung!“ Er ist so glücklich, dass er gar nicht viel sagen kann, er umarmt Marco einfach.

„Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht Hilfe brauchen“, grinst Marco und dann packt er mit an, bis die letzte Kiste und das letzte Möbelstück aus dem Umzugswagen in Eriks neuer Wohnung verstaut sind. Erik merkt gar nicht, wie schwer seine Sachen sind, alles fühlt sich plötzlich so leicht an.

Kann es sein, dass er sich verliebt hat?

Er beobachtet Marco, der mit großer Sorgfalt zwei Kisten im Wohnzimmer aufeinander stapelt und sich danach durch die Haare fährt, die schon wieder hoffnungslos zerzaust sind. Wie gern würde Erik sie durch wuscheln...

„Sind wir mit dem meisten fertig?“ fragt Eriks Vater, „dann würde ich gern wieder losfahren. Kommst du klar hier?“ Er drückt seinen Sohn und Marco hält sich dezent im Hintergrund.

„Ja, vielen Dank. Warte, ich komme noch kurz mit runter. Bin gleich wieder da“, sagt Erik zu Marco und begleitet seinen Vater nach draußen. Es fällt ihm schwer, ihn gehen zu lassen, denn gleich ist er tatsächlich alleine. Obwohl, da wartet ja jemand in seiner Wohnung auf ihn...

„Ich mag ihn“, sagt Eriks Vater und lächelt. Dann drückt er ihm einen Geldschein in die Hand. „Geht noch irgendwo was essen, ihr habt es euch verdient.“

„Papa!“ ruft Erik erstaunt, weil sein Vater ihn offenbar durchschaut hat. „Danke. Ich...“ er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, aber sein Vater versteht ihn auch so. „Genießt den Abend und pass auf dich auf.“ Sie umarmen sich noch einmal, dann fährt Eriks Vater los.

Und plötzlich ist Erik befangen. Er ist gleich mit Marco allein, was soll sagen oder machen? Sie kennen sich ja kaum. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich eine gute Idee, wenn sie noch etwas essen gehen. Aber kann er Marco einfach einladen? Wieso eigentlich nicht.

 

***

 

„Ich geh dann auch mal“, sagt Marco, als Erik wieder in die Wohnung kommt. „Oder kann ich dir noch helfen?“

„Nein,“ antwortet Erik, „aber vielleicht... ich meine... sollen wir noch irgendwo etwas essen gehen?“

„Liebend gerne, aber ich kann heute Abend leider nicht“, meint Marco und er sieht wirklich bedrückt aus. „Ich bin schon bei meiner Schwester eingeladen. Aber sollen wir uns für eine Motorrad-Tour verabreden? Ich kenne da eine schöne Strecke, und wenn du nächstes Wochenende noch nichts vor hast...“ Er beißt auf seine Lippe und schaut Erik erwartungsvoll an. Hoffnungsvoll fast.

„Super Idee!“ sagt Erik und vergisst die Enttäuschung über das geplatzte Abendessen. „Soll ich zu dir kommen, dann kann ich gleich mein Motorrad abholen? Und dich natürlich?“

Marco lächelt. „Ja, so machen wir es. Samstag um halb elf? Meine Adresse hast du?“

Erik nickt eifrig aber Marco scheint noch etwas sagen zu wollen, denn er kaut immer noch auf seiner Lippe.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, also...“ Marco zögert. Ob er noch jemanden mitbringen will, überlegt Erik, vielleicht ist er gar nicht allein oder er steht überhaupt nicht auf Männer.

„Sag’s ruhig“, ermutigt ihn Erik, obwohl er nicht so sicher ist, ob er die Wahrheit wirklich hören will.

„Die Route, die ich im Kopf habe, die schaffen wir nicht an einem Tag. Wäre es okay für dich, wenn wir unterwegs übernachten?“ Marco zieht leicht den Kopf ein, als hätte er schon zu viel gesagt. „Ich meine, wir können auch woanders hin, ich dachte nur...“ Er lässt den letzten Satz in der Luft hängen und wartet auf Eriks Antwort.

„Das ist mehr als okay“, sagt Erik leise, weil der Herzschlag in seinem Körper schon so laut ist. „Ich freu mich riesig.“

„Ich freu mich auch“, antwortet Marco, „bis Samstag dann.“ Er umarmt Erik schnell und huscht aus der Wohnung, die sich jetzt schon wie ein Zuhause für Erik anfühlt, obwohl er noch keine einzige Kiste ausgepackt hat.

 

***

 

Endlich ist es Wochenende. Erik hat die Zeit genutzt, um seine Wohnung einzurichten, aber insgeheim war er in den Gedanken immer nur bei dem kommenden Motorradausflug. Er hat seine Schöne vermisst, aber noch mehr hat er Marco vermisst. Schon nach so kurzer Zeit ist er ihm so vertraut geworden, als wären sie Seelenverwandte.

Erik packt ein paar Sachen ein, frische Wäsche, eine Zahnbürste, bevor sein Blick im Badezimmer an etwas ganz anderem hängen bleibt, das in der Schublade neben der Zahnpasta liegt. Ob er das auch mitnehmen soll? Erik wird ganz heiß, als er die ungeöffnete Schachtel in der einen Hand hält und die Tube in der anderen. Er schließt die Augen und wägt ab. Es ist Irrsinn, die beiden Gegenstände in seinen Kulturbeutel zu werfen und trotzdem tut er es, mit klopfendem Herzen. In 48 Stunden lacht er wahrscheinlich über seine eigene Dummheit.

Hastig verlässt er das Badezimmer mit seinen Sachen in der Hand. Er packt sie in eine Tasche, dann geht er zur Bushaltestelle, um zu Marco zu fahren. Fast zwei Tage lang werden sie jetzt zusammen sein, ob sie überhaupt genug Gesprächsstoff haben? Was weiß er von Marco bislang? Nicht viel mehr, als dass er zwei ältere Schwestern hat und für ein großes Unternehmen in der Marketingabteilung arbeitet. Und natürlich, dass er gerne Motorrad fährt und drei Jahre älter ist als er. Mehr findet er hoffentlich bald heraus.

Der Tag ist wunderschön, die Sonne scheint und es ist bestes Motorradwetter, als Erik aus der Tür tritt, die Tasche über die Schulter geworfen. Er freut sich so auf seine Schöne - und natürlich auf „seinen“ Schönen. Der Bus ist pünktlich, er findet das Haus gleich und Marco steht sogar bereits auf der Straße, um ihn zu empfangen.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, sagt er und Erik strahlt schon wieder. „Wollen wir gleich los?“

Erik nickt und verstaut schnell seine Sachen, dann nimmt er seinen Helm. „Ich fahre dir nach. Können wir so spätestens nach zwei Stunden eine Pause machen?“ fragt er.

„Auf alle Fälle! Ich weiß schon, wo wir zuerst anhalten.“ Marco zwinkert ihm zu, bevor er sein eigenes Motorrad startklar macht. Es ist ein bisschen größer als das von Erik und richtig imposant. Erik muss ihn unbedingt fragen, ob er das Motorrad schon immer hat oder ob er es als Ersatz für seines gekauft hat.

Aber erstmal fahren sie los und Erik könnte seufzen vor Glück. Es tut so gut, die Schöne endlich wieder bei sich zu haben, die Freiheit zu spüren, den Fahrtwind. Sie lassen die Stadt schnell hinter sich und nehmen eine Landstraße, die sich durch Wälder schlängelt. Es macht unglaublich Spaß, hier zu fahren und Marco schlägt ein gemächliches Tempo an, das es Erik erlaubt, sich wieder ans Fahren zu gewöhnen und es zu genießen.

Die ersten zwei Stunden vergehen tatsächlich wie im Flug und als Marco von der größeren Straße in einen kleineren Weg abbiegt, ist Erik überrascht, dass es schon Zeit für die Pause ist. Die Straße schraubt sich weiter den Berg hoch, bis sie schließlich vor einem kleinen Gasthaus endet.

Marco stellt sein Motorrad neben dem Eingang ab und schlüpft aus seinem Helm. Seine Wangen sind ganz rot und seine Augen leuchten, als er Erik fragt: „Alles okay? Hat es dir gefallen? Ich dachte, wir könnten hier vielleicht etwas essen.“

Erik steigt von der Schönen und nimmt seinen Helm ab. „Es ist so toll, vielen Dank!“ Er hört den Enthusiasmus in seiner eigenen Stimme und er will ihn auch gar nicht verbergen. „Und ja, jetzt habe ich wirklich Hunger.“ Er strahlt Marco an, als sie zusammen in das Gasthaus gehen, das sehr gemütlich aussieht. Überhaupt ist die ganze Gegend wunderschön - und ziemlich romantisch.

Marco wählt einen Tisch in einer Nische am Fenster, von der sie einen tollen Blick über die Landschaft haben. „Jetzt kann ich dich doch noch zum Essen einladen“, lächelt Erik. Er weiß gar nicht, ob er den Ausblick über die Hügel und Täler atemberaubender findet oder doch Marco, der ihm gegenüber sitzt. Letzteres, wenn er ehrlich ist.

„Erzähl mir ein bisschen was von dir“, fragt Marco und Erik fängt einfach an. Erzählt von seiner Familie, seinem Studium, seinem neuen Job. Von seiner alten Heimat, seiner Liebe zu Motorrädern, seinen Freunden. Er hat ganz vergessen, was er bestellt hat und auch vom Essen an sich bekommt er wenig mit, denn Marco hört so aufmerksam zu, dass er ihm bald seine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt hat. Wie kann einem jemand nach so kurzer Zeit bloß so vertraut sein?

Marco wendet kaum den Blick von ihm und die Luft zwischen ihnen fängt irgendwann an zu brennen. Ein Thema hat Erik bislang vermieden und es wundert ihn nicht, als Marco ihn danach fragt. „Bist du in einer Beziehung?“ will er wissen und Erik muss seine Worte jetzt sorgfältig wählen, weil er sich gleich in doppelter Hinsicht outen muss. „Nein. Ich, ähm... Ich habe den Richtigen noch nicht gefunden.“ Er hält den Atem an. Ob Marco gewusst hat, dass er auf Männer steht? Und wie wird er jetzt reagieren? Erik hofft so sehr, dass...

„...geht mir ganz genauso“, flüstert Marco und spätestens jetzt ist Erik rettungslos verloren.

 

***

 

Erik zahlt und sie treten wieder ins Freie aber irgendwie zögern beide, wieder auf die Motorräder zu steigen. „Sollen wir noch ein paar Meter laufen?“ fragt Marco, „ich bin noch so satt vom Essen und ein bisschen Bewegung würde mir gut tun.“

„Mir auch“, stimmt Erik zu und sie schlagen einen Waldweg ein, der an einem kleinen Bach entlang führt. Nach ein paar hundert Metern bleibt Marco plötzlich stehen und dreht sich zu Erik.

„Ich...“ sagt er, aber dann schüttelt er den Kopf und meint: „Ach, nichts.“ Er grinst Erik verlegen an und sie setzen ihren Weg fort als ein lautes, pochendes Geräusch erklingt.

„Ein Specht!“ ruft Erik erfreut, weil er Vögel mag, nur um gleich darauf seine Stimme zu dämpfen. „Mal sehen, ob wir ihn finden.“ Das Klopfen wird lauter und dann sieht Erik ihn - einen prächtigen Buntspecht, nur ein paar Meter über ihren Köpfen. „Da“, flüstert er und zeigt in die Baumkrone, aber Marco runzelt nur die Stirn.

„Ich sehe ihn nicht“, flüstert er zurück.

Erik tritt hinter Marco, damit ihre Blickwinkel gleich sind, und zeigt noch mal in die Äste. „Hier“, raunt er in Marcos Ohr und spürt im nächsten Moment, wie Marcos Körper erzittert. Er lehnt sich ein bisschen zurück, gegen Erik, der seinen Arm langsam sinken lässt. Der Specht ist jetzt unwichtig, wichtig ist etwas ganz anderes.

„Darf ich?“ fragt Erik vorsichtig und legt seinen Arm um Marco, zieht ihn zu sich, umarmt ihn von hinten. Kaum hält er Marco fest, klopft auch der Specht wieder, als ob er ihnen applaudieren wollte.

„Jetzt sehe ich ihn auch,“ murmelt Marco, bevor er sich langsam umdreht. Sie schauen sich ein paar Sekunden lang in die Augen, fühlen die knisternde Atmosphäre, während der Specht wegfliegt und es wieder ganz still wird.

Still genug für Erik, um Marcos schnellen Atem zu hören, als er ihm vorsichtig näher kommt, still genug auch, um seinen eigenen Herzschlag wahrzunehmen. Sein Herz klopft so laut in seiner Brust wie der Specht gerade gegen den Baumstamm gehämmert hat. Und als sie sich endlich, endlich küssen, sanft wie ein Flügelschlag, fühlt sich Erik wie ein Vogel, der gerade gelernt hat zu fliegen.

 

***

 

„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“ Marcos heisere Worte sind das erste, was Erik hört, nachdem sie sich schier endlos geküsst haben, sich erforscht und liebkost haben, wieder und wieder. Erik kann nicht genug von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl bekommen, von Marcos Zunge, von der Süße in seinem Mund.

„Ich mich auch in dich“, flüstert er zurück und schon küssen sie sich das nächste Mal, die Arme fest umeinander geschlungen. Eriks Hand zerzaust Marcos Haar, er streichelt ihn vorsichtig, dann lässt er seine Finger abwärts wandern.

„Erik, ich, wir...“ Marco stöhnt jetzt fast. „Wir sollten weiterfahren, ich will einfach nur noch ankommen und mit dir... irgendwo wo ein Bett ist...“ Marco beißt sich wieder auf die Lippe und seine Augen sind dunkel vor lauter Verlangen.

„Wie lange noch?“ fragt Erik, nicht minder begierig.

„Noch mal zwei Stunden, aber dann sind wir da. Ich dachte mir, wir übernachten in einer Hütte, die Freunden von meinen Eltern gehört... Da haben wir alles, was wir brauchen, sie füllen die Vorräte regelmäßig auf. Und es ist so schön dort, weil...“ Marcos letzte Worte werden erstickt von dem Kuss, den Erik auf seine Lippen presst, um sein Einverständnis zu geben und noch weit mehr als das.

„Worauf warten wir noch?“ sagt er heiser und nimmt Marcos Hand. Eigentlich will er so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Motorrädern, die restliche Strecke hinter sich bringen und mit Marco im Bett verschwinden, aber dann bleiben sie doch alle paar Meter stehen und küssen sich wieder. Und wieder. Und noch mal.

„Ich kann’s nicht erwarten,“ flüstert Erik als sie es doch geschafft haben und ihre Motorräder startklar machen. Langsam verlassen sie den Berg mit dem Gasthof, kehren auf die Landstraße zurück und fädeln sich in den Verkehr ein.

So sehr Erik Motorradfahren liebt, aber jetzt will er nur noch ankommen. Sein ganzer Körper steht in Flammen, er will die enge Lederhose los werden und statt dessen Marco auf seiner Haut spüren. Erneut überläuft ihn ein Schauer als er daran denkt, wie schön die Nacht werden kann. Er ist glücklich, einfach so glücklich. Kann es wirklich sein, dass er die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hat? Um die Antwort zu finden, braucht er seinen Verstand jedenfalls nicht.

Es reicht sein Herz.

 

***

 

Marco wartet überhaupt nicht, bis Erik sein Motorrad auch abgestellt hat, als sie ihr Ziel schließlich erreicht haben. Er geht sofort zu ihm, nimmt ihm den Helm vom Kopf und küsst ihn im nächsten Moment. Das muss das Paradies sein, denkt sich Erik, die Schöne und sein Schöner ganz nah bei ihm.

Nach dem ersten atemberaubenden Kuss hat er die Möglichkeit zu schauen, wo sie gelandet sind. Es ist ein kleines Haus, mehr eine gemütliche Hütte, die versteckt zwischen den Bäumen liegt. Vor einiger Zeit sind sie wieder von der Hauptstraße abgebogen, haben neue Serpentinen genommen, bis der Weg immer enger geworden und schließlich vor dem kleinen Haus geendet ist. Der Wind raschelt durch die Bäume und der Kies vor der Hütte knirscht unter ihren Füßen, als sie Hand in Hand zur Eingangstür gehen. Marco hat plötzlich einen Schlüssel in der Hand und öffnet die Tür, deren Holz wohlig knarzt.

„Oh ist das schön hier!“ entfährt es Erik. Das Innere der Hütte ist spartanisch eingerichtet, aber sehr gemütlich. Es gibt eine kleine Kochnische und einen großen Tisch mit sechs Stühlen drum herum, ein Sofa und einen Kamin. Eine Holztreppe führt nach oben. Vor den Fenstern hängen Gardinen aus dem gleichen rotweiß karierten Stoff, der auch als Tischdecke und Kissenhülle auf dem Sofa dient.

„Gefällt es dir?“ murmelt Marco gegen Eriks Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder küssen und Marco hastig seine Lederjacke zur Seite wirft.

„Oh ja,“ flüstert Erik heiser und entledigt sich seiner eigenen Jacke. „Aber eine Dusche wäre jetzt super,“ fügt er hinzu, denn er fühlt sich klebrig und so kann er Marco auf keinen Fall näher kommen. „Gibt es hier ein Bad?“

„Oben“, antwortet Marco und zieht Erik zur Treppe. Sie knutschen sich Stufe um Stufe nach oben und irgendwo unterwegs verliert Erik sein T-Shirt, finden seine Hände den Weg unter Marcos Shirt, um es ihm über den Kopf zu streifen.

Marco öffnet die erste Tür in einem kleinen Flur und schon stehen sie im Bad, das ganz praktisch aus einer Dusche, einer Toilette und einem Waschbecken besteht. Die warmen Fliesen laden sie dazu ein, sich noch weiter auszuziehen.

„Ich brauch auch eine Dusche,“ flüstert Marco, „sollen wir zusammen...?“

Als Antwort öffnet Erik erst Marcos Hose und dann seine, und gleichzeitig steigen sie aus Strümpfen und ihren Lederhosen, bis sie nur noch in ihren Shorts voreinander stehen. Eine verlegene Pause entsteht, weil keiner den nächsten Schritt machen will, obwohl sie sich beide ganz offensichtlich im gleichen Stadium der Erregung befinden.

„Auf drei?“ grinst Erik und beginnt zu zählen. Vorsichtig zieht er seine Shorts nach unten und seufzt erleichtert, als ihn endlich nichts mehr behindert. Dann wagt er einen ersten Blick auf Marco, der unsicher vor ihm steht. „Du bist wunderschön,“ flüstert er und nimmt ihn in seine Arme. Er stöhnt leise, als sie sich ganz ohne Kleider zwischen ihnen berühren, überall, auch dort, wo sie so empfindlich sind.

„Dusche“, raunt Erik und macht das Wasser an. Er stellt sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl und reicht Marco seine Hand. „Komm her, Hübscher“, murmelt er und in der nächsten Sekunde fließt das Wasser über ihre Körper, erfrischt und erhitzt sie zur gleichen Zeit.

Erik findet Duschgel und lässt etwas davon in seine Handfläche fließen, bevor er seine Finger vorsichtig auf Marcos Brust legt. „Darf ich?“ bittet er und als Marco nur nickt, beginnt er ihn zu waschen und zu streicheln. Seine Hand wandert immer tiefer und tiefer aber bevor er Marco dort anfasst, wo er am sensibelsten ist, schaut er ihn noch einmal fragend an.

„Erik!“ Marcos Stimme lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sein Einverständnis gibt und Erik legt einen Arm fest um Marcos Taille, während seine andere Hand ihr Ziel findet und sich umso mehr bewegt. Marcos Kopf fällt gegen Eriks Schulter und er keucht heftig. „Sollen wir nicht... sonst ist es so schnell vorbei...“ Marco klingt hilflos und kurz davor, seinen Kampf zu verlieren.

„Wir haben den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht“, murmelt Erik gegen seine Haare, „genieß es.“ Er gibt sich alle Mühe, Marco zu streicheln, herauszufinden, was ihn anmacht und offensichtlich hat er ein ganz gutes Gespür dafür. Marcos Atem wird noch schneller und dann passiert es.

„Oh Gott, Erik“, nur kurze Zeit später erschauert Marcos Körper und Erik muss den Griff um seine Taille verstärken, damit er nicht stolpert, während er in seiner anderen Hand den Beweis dafür fühlt, dass Marco gekommen ist. Er streichelt ihn weiter, ganz vorsichtig, bis Marco sich ein bisschen beruhigt hat.

„Danke“, flüstert Marco aber als er Erik auch berühren will, schüttelt Erik den Kopf. „Später, sonst wird uns kalt“, raunt er in sein Ohr, „und außerdem habe ich schon wieder ein bisschen Hunger. Meinst du, wir können etwas kochen?“

„Nur, wenn ich dein Dessert sein darf“, murmelt Marco mit roten Wangen. Sie trocknen sich gegenseitig ab, suchen frische Kleider, und während Marco noch einem anderen dringenden Bedürfnis nachgeht inspiziert Erik schon mal die Küchenschränke. Er findet Spaghetti und Tomatensauce, das sollte reichen.

„Na, erfolgreich?“ Marco ist in der Zwischenzeit auch nach unten gekommen und schlingt von hinten die Arme um Erik, der vor Wohlbehagen schnurrt wie ein Kater.

„Mhm“, sagt er, „Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce und das Dessert ist ja schon klar.“ Er dreht sich um, um Marcos Gesicht zu liebkosen, um ihn zu küssen. Sie können einfach nicht voneinander lassen, es ist zu schön.

 

***

 

Viele, viele Küsse später sind die Spaghetti gegessen und sie sind zum Sofa umgezogen, wo Marco gerade versucht, ein Feuer in Gang zu bringen. Den Abwasch haben sie gemeinsam erledigt, aber jetzt genießt es Erik, Marco dabei zuzuschauen, wie er das Holz zum Brennen bringt. Es wird gleich wärmer in dem Häuschen und Erik streckt die Arme aus, um Marco auch auf die gemütliche Couch zu locken. Er kuschelt sich mit dem Rücken gegen Eriks Bauch und für einige Zeit schauen sie nur den Flammen zu, die immer wieder auflodern.

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein“, sagt Erik, „so richtig.“ Er schluckt. „Ich möchte dein Freund sein.“ Er streichelt sanft über Marcos Bauch, der sich unter seinen Atemzügen hebt und senkt.

„Und ich deiner,“ flüstert Marco. Sie besiegeln ihre Beziehung mit einem innigen Kuss, der schnell stürmischer wird.

„Ich hab mich schon in dich verliebt, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben“, gesteht Erik, „sonst hätte ich dir gar nicht so vertraut, dass ich dich mit meinem Motorrad hätte wegfahren lassen.“

„Ging mir genauso,“ erwidert Marco, „es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, dass du mir dein Vertrauen geschenkt hast. Und jetzt möchte ich dir gern meins schenken,“ fügt er ernst hinzu.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Erik versteht nicht ganz, auf was Marco hinaus will.

„Ich zeig’s dir“. Marco zieht Erik vom Sofa hoch und in Richtung der Treppe, in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Die kuschelige Decke des großen Himmelbetts lädt dazu ein, sich einzukuscheln, aber beiden ist viel zu warm dazu. Rasch werden sie ihre Shirts und ihre Hosen los, und legen sich auf die bequeme Matratze, in einem tiefen Kuss verbunden, der nach so viel mehr schmeckt.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen“, flüstert Marco in Eriks Ohr.

„Oh Marco“, murmelt Erik, kaum in der Lage, die heiße Welle der Erregung zu kontrollieren, die seinen Körper erfasst. „Ich will dich auch so sehr.“

Erik drückt Marco in die weiche Matratze und küsst ihn besinnungslos, zeigt ihm sein ganzes Begehren. Hastig ziehen sie sich aus, bis sie nackt sind und unglaublich hart, so voller Lust aufeinander.

„Ich muss dir aber noch was sagen“, wispert Marco und er klingt ein bisschen verlegen.

„Hm?“ antwortet Erik, damit beschäftigt, mit seiner Zunge Marcos Ohr zu erkunden.

„Ich hab das noch nie vorher gemacht,“ gibt Marco schüchtern zu.

Erik ist überrascht, denn damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. „Es ist dein erstes Mal?“ fragt er zärtlich. „Wir können noch warten, ich hab es nicht eilig“, fügt er hinzu. Er würde ewig warten, bis dieser Mann bereit für ihn ist. 

„Ich möchte es aber, es ist so perfekt alles. Weißt du, mein Coming-Out ist noch nicht so lange her, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher. Bitte, Erik, schlaf mit mir.“

Erik bedeckt Marcos Gesicht und Hals mit vielen kleinen Küssen. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es schön wird für dich, mein Schatz“, flüstert er, bevor seine Küsse auf Marcos Schlüsselbein landen, in einer Linie seinen Bauch abwärts und schließlich dort, wo er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wird.

Marco wimmert, als Eriks weiche Lippen ihn umschließen, an ihm saugen, und als er noch seine Zunge mit dazu nimmt, krallen sich Marcos Hände in das Bettlaken. „Dreh dich um,“ flüstert Erik und nachdem Marco seiner Bitte nachkommt, findet seine Zunge noch einen ganz anderen Platz, an dem sie wahre Wunder bewirken kann.

 

***

 

„Hab keine Angst“, sagt Erik wenige Minuten später, nachdem er schnell die Verpackung und die Tube geholt hat, die er glücklicherweise mitgenommen hat. „Und sag mir bitte, wenn es nicht geht, ich höre sofort auf.“

Marco nickt und fährt mit seinen Händen Eriks Rücken auf und ab. Er ist aufgeregt, das kann Erik genau spüren und er schwört sich, dass er so vorsichtig sein wird wie nur möglich - genauso vorsichtig, wie er Marco und sich selbst vorbereitet hat.

„Hast du es bequem?“ fragt Erik und legt sich vorsichtig zwischen Marcos Beine, nicht ohne ihn beständig zu streicheln und zu küssen.

„Ja“, ist die heisere Antwort und dann sucht Erik seinen Weg. Er fühlt, wie eng Marco ist, wie langsam er vorgehen muss.

„Erschreck dich nicht,“ flüstert Erik bevor er gegen Marco drückt, sanft, aber beständig.

„Oh Gott“, stöhnt Marco instinktiv und beißt sich auf die Lippen.

Erik stoppt und küsst ihn ausgiebig, ehe er seine Bemühungen fortsetzt. „Versuch dich zu entspannen, du hast es gleich geschafft“, murmelt er und tatsächlich: Marco wehrt sich nicht länger unbewusst, er lässt locker und Erik kann plötzlich in ihn eindringen.

Marco stöhnt laut auf und Erik weiß, dass er eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust spürt, die er so vorher noch nie erlebt hat.

„Ist gut, mein Schöner, es wird gleich besser“, murmelt er, bedacht darauf, still zu halten.

Erst als Marcos Atem wieder regelmäßiger wird, fängt er an, sich zu bewegen. Zuerst kaum merklich, dann mehr, bis er schließlich einen gleichmäßigen, flachen Rhythmus gefunden hat.

„Lass dich fallen“, flüstert Erik und streut den ersten tieferen Stoß ein, der sein Ziel nicht verfehlt.

Marco schreit überrascht auf und Erik hält kurz inne, ein wissendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Hör nicht auf“, stöhnt Marco, „mach das noch mal.“ Nur zu gerne kommt Erik der Bitte nach, mittlerweile selbst schon ganz außer Atem. Er stützt sich auf seine Arme und stößt tiefer in seinen Freund, der inzwischen die Beine um seine Taille geschlungen hat. Sie bewegen sich in perfektem Einklang und als Erik sich wieder mehr auf Marco legt, hat er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper geschoben, um Marco doppelt gut zu tun. Eisern hält er sich zurück, auch wenn es ihn schier unmenschliche Kraft kostet, weil sich noch nie so etwas so überwältigend angefühlt hat wie mit Marco zu schlafen.

„Ja, oh, ja“, mittlerweile begleitet Marco jede Bewegung von Eriks Hüften und Hand mit leidenschaftlichen Lauten und dann spürt Erik, dass sich Marco aufs Höchste anspannt, nur um Sekundenbruchteile später die Erfüllung zu finden. Sein Freund kommt mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen und er braucht nichts mehr als das heisere „Erik!“ um selbst den Höhepunkt zu erreichen und sich ein letztes Mal in Marco zu versenken. Heiß und heftig füllt er das Kondom, beinahe ohnmächtig, bis beide nur noch keuchend daliegen, unfähig, sich zu rühren.

„Das war unglaublich“, murmelt Marco als Erik sich vorsichtig von ihm rollt und immer noch schwer atmend neben ihn legt.

„Du bist unglaublich“, flüstert Erik zurück, „ich danke dir so. War es schön für dich?“ Seine Hände streicheln Marco überall und der Kuss, zu dem sich ihre Lippen nach Marcos innigem „ja“ treffen, ist voller Zärtlichkeit.

Erik geht ins Bad um sich zu erleichtern und ein Handtuch zu holen, mit dem er sie beide sauber machen kann. Er ist müde und so zufrieden und auch Marcos Augen fallen schon zu. Leise schließt Erik die Jalousien im Schlafzimmer zur Hälfte, dabei fällt sein Blick nach draußen in die Einfahrt, wo seine Schöne steht, bevor er zurück wandert zu dem wundervollen Menschen, der sich ihm gerade hingegeben hat.

Kühles Metall und warmes Leder, starke Muskeln und weiche Haut.

„Kommst du wieder ins Bett?“ Marco schaut ihn mit großen Augen an und Erik beeilt sich, zu ihm unter die Decke zu schlüpfen, ihn zu halten und zu wärmen.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüstert er und fühlt, wie Marco sich an ihn schmiegt.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, antwortet Marco und kuschelt sich noch enger an seinen Freund.

Bevor er einschläft, fällt Eriks Blick auf die Zimmerdecke und er glaubt, dass das Mondlicht dort das Metall seines Motorrads reflektiert. Der Schein seiner Schönen fällt auf seinen Schönen und Erik ist sich sicher, dass er beide nie wieder hergeben wird.


End file.
